Misionanime
by Jearo
Summary: Que pasaria si las reliquias del anime fueran robadas?.......QUIEN SERIA CAPAZ DE IR POR ELLAS.? SOLO LA ELITE MAS FAMOSA DE DIFERENTES ANIMES


Misión Anime  
  
Sombra Femenina: Señor¡¡¡¡ Se han robado las reliquias Anime¡¡¡¡  
  
Sombra Masculina: ¿¡Como!? La seguridad era perfecta  
  
Sombra Femenina: Lo se señor, lo único que sabemos es que las tiene un hombre llamado Kappa  
  
Sombra Masculina: ¡¡¡Ese maldito!!! _  
  
Sombra Femenina: Lo conoce señor?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Si, es como un Traficante, pero siempre se ha salido con la suya ya que es un líder  
  
Sombra Femenina: Tiene alguna idea de donde pudo haber escondido las reliquias?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Si, solo que es difícil para nosotros entrar la seguridad y trampas son muchas  
  
Sombra Femenina: Entonces...que podemos hacer?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Lo único que podemos hacer es.....pedir ayuda  
  
Sombra Femenina: Si...pero a quien?  
  
Sombra Masculina: A los únicos que podrían atravesar la seguridad y traer las reliquias de vuelta...... Señorita haga una ardua investigación y localíceme a los mejores agentes  
  
Sombra Femenina: Si señor¡  
  
  
  
  
  
( Después de una hora)  
  
Sombra Femenina: Señor, hemos encontrado a 12 agentes  
  
Sombra Masculina: Quienes son?  
  
Sombra Femenina: Vera son:  
  
  
  
  
  
Nombre: Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th.  
  
Alias: Ed radical o Ed  
  
Edad: 13 años.  
  
Nació un primero de junio.  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Géminis.  
  
Tipo de Sangre: AB.  
  
Altura: 136 Cm.  
  
Chica algo extraña, y confundida a menudo con un varón. Es inteligente aunque su aspecto no lo destaque, y es una experta en computadoras, capaz de hackear lo que sea. Incluyendo nuestros archivos  
  
  
  
Nombre: Misty Waterflower  
  
Alias: Kasumi  
  
Edad: 13 años  
  
Nació un 20 de enero.  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Acuario  
  
Tipo de sangre: A +  
  
  
  
Altura: 145 cm  
  
Ella es una ex líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste al huir de casa para convertirse en maestra Pokemon aparte,  
  
Es una excelente nadadora y puede resistir mucho tiempo bajo el agua.  
  
Misty prefiere a los Pokemons acuáticos, como los de Dragón.  
  
  
  
Nombre: Rei Ayanami  
  
Alias: ¿?  
  
Edad: 14 años  
  
Nació un 21 de mayo  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Géminis  
  
Tipo de sangre: ¿?  
  
Altura: 150 cm  
  
Esta extraña muchacha no habla mucho es experta en el espionaje pues casi es nula su Aparición, tiene un escudo AT que solo un Ángel y un golpe de odio pueden traspasar,  
  
Sobre su habilidad acata cualquier orden sin preguntar  
  
  
  
Nombre: Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Alias: ¿?  
  
Edad: 12 años  
  
Nació un 24 de septiembre  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Libra  
  
Tipo de sangre: B +  
  
Altura: 145 cm  
  
Una experta guardiana de las cartas que puede utilizarlas como la situación mas las Necesite, es también una experta atleta y una pro-roller(patinadora de 3 en línea)  
  
Se cree que tiene una carta no descubierta aun, por nosotros  
  
  
  
Nombre: Li Shaoran  
  
Alias: Li  
  
Edad: 12 años  
  
Nació un 23 de noviembre  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Sagitario  
  
Tipo de sangre: A -  
  
Altura: 145 Cm  
  
Un experto, igual que Sakura de los sellos sagrados y talismanes estos talismanes al ser Combinados con un Summon el poder puede ser devastador.  
  
También es atleta y es un Pro-Skate (patinetas).  
  
(Nota del autor: En el anime no se ve, pero en el manga siempre lleva su patineta)  
  
  
  
Nombre: Ash Ketchum  
  
Alias: Satoshi  
  
Edad: 13 años  
  
Nació un 21 de marzo  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Aries  
  
Tipo de sangre: B +  
  
Altura: 150 Cm  
  
Joven de trece años que tiene el deseo de convertirse en el mejor Maestro Pokemon del mundo.  
  
La habilidad para hacer planes es increíble  
  
En el aspecto de Pokemons tiene a los mas poderosos y tiene uno de cada elemento  
  
  
  
  
  
Nombre: Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu  
  
Alias: Jearo  
  
Edad: 14 años  
  
Nació un 24 de diciembre  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Capricornio  
  
Tipo de sangre: AB  
  
Altura: 168 Cm  
  
Un gran Summoner que puede invocar cualquier o casi todo ídolo que se le pida  
  
Si utilizamos su habilidad con la de Shaoran se puede crear un poder devastador  
  
Conoce muchas ideas para escapar de cualquier situación que se le presente  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nombre: Shinji Ikari  
  
Alias: ¿?  
  
Edad: 14 años  
  
Nació un 18 de agosto  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Leo  
  
Tipo de sangre: A +  
  
Altura: 165 Cm  
  
Este joven a simple vista parece normal, pero puede sincronizarse con cualquier cosa gracias a los entrenamientos de Nerv. Es decir si una persona camina de cierta forma el aprende como son sus movimientos, y si se le requiere, aprende las costumbres poses formas de hablar de la persona que se le sea asignada  
  
  
  
  
  
Nombre: Gerardo Kinomoto  
  
Alias: Goten Jimura  
  
Edad: 14 años  
  
Nació un  
  
Signo Zodiacal:  
  
Tipo de sangre: AB  
  
Altura: 163 Cm  
  
Un joven Mago el cual trata de aprender todos los tipos de magia que existan  
  
Solo 2 magias no la domina bien 1: La magia de Orphen ( Siempre que trata de hacer la espada de la luz se explota el mismo) 2: Los Summons ( Ni siquiera sabe que son)  
  
  
  
  
  
Nombre: Ranma Saotome  
  
Alias: Ranma Kun  
  
Edad: 17 años  
  
Nació un 21 de Octubre  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Escorpión  
  
Tipo de sangre: ¿? ( No sabemos ya que su habilidad hace que se la cambie)  
  
Altura: 1.75  
  
Este joven es un experto en artes marciales, estas técnicas a veces son exclusivas de su familia pero son devastadoras. Además de esas técnicas tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una chica que el mismo solo que en cuerpo de mujer...cuando esta en esta forma se le conoce como Ranma chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Nombre: Shampoo  
  
Alias: ¿?  
  
Edad: 16 años  
  
Nació un 15 de diciembre  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Sagitario  
  
Tipo de sangre: B +  
  
Altura 1.68  
  
Esta muchacha, es una experta también en artes marciales pero de China, así que sus técnicas son diferentes a las de Ranma, ella también tiene la habilidad de transformarse pero ella en un gato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nombre: Serena Tsukino  
  
Alias: Sailor Moon  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Nació un 23 de Marzo  
  
Signo Zodiacal: Aries  
  
Tipo de sangre: AB +  
  
Altura. 1.67  
  
Ella es la princesa de la luna, aunque a simple vista solo parece una muchachita con su tiara lunar y su espiral puede devolver de transe u otro estado a sus compañeros esta habilidad y otras nos pueden ser útiles para llamar a su "majestad"  
  
  
  
Sombra Femenina: ¿Que le parece señor?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Excelente! Tráigalos rápido  
  
Sombra Femenina: A la orden  
  
  
  
( Después de un tiempo)  
  
Sombra Femenina: Señor aquí están los agentes  
  
Sombra Masculina: Hágalos pasar  
  
Sombra Femenina: Lo que diga  
  
  
  
( Fuera de la oficina)  
  
  
  
Ash: Bueno al parecer no creo que nos hayan traído aquí por coincidencia ¿o si?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ed: No, Ed piensa que será algo divertido ^_^  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Eso lo veremos Ed  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Si... ya ves lo que nos paso en la calle del cielo # 666  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Tienes Razón  
  
Misty: Si...pero esta vez va a ser diferente  
  
Shaoran: Por lo menos nos libramos de Kero  
  
Sakura: Si, y de Moro de High, Sys, Gs, Seren...  
  
Serena: Hola chicos ^_^  
  
Shaoran: ¿Decías Sakura? ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: Hola  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Serena, como estas hace mucho que no te veía te he extrañado mucho -^_^-  
  
Serena: Si, Lo que digas  
  
Ed, Shinji, Rei: ¿_? (Cara de.¿de que hablan?)  
  
Ed: Ed quisiera saber de donde se conocen  
  
Serena: ¿Es una larga historia verdad?  
  
Todos: Si U_U  
  
Ranma: ¡Ayúdenme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shampoo: Ranma no huyas es obvio que debemos estar juntos siempre  
  
Ranma: Ya te dije que no  
  
Shaoran: Al parecer somos mas de los que pensaba a ver somos.....  
  
Sakura: Somos 12  
  
Shaoran: Que raro  
  
Sombra Femenina: Por favor...Pasen  
  
Ash: Al fin sabremos  
  
  
  
( En la oficina)  
  
  
  
Sombra Masculina: Buenos días  
  
Todos: Buenos días  
  
Sombra Masculina: Verán ustedes han sido llamados para una misión muy importante  
  
Shinji: ¿De que se trata?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Verán se han robado las reliquias del anime  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: ¿Y?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Sin ellas desaparecería el anime  
  
Shaoran: Interesante y que debemos de hacer?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Verán hay muchas cosas por eso los necesitamos, por sus habilidades  
  
Sakura: Ok pero, ¿que vamos a tener que hacer?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Las reliquias las tiene un traficante llamado Kappa en una mansión llena de peligros, por favor, si observan la pantalla verán a uno de nuestros agentes entrando apenas a la mansión solo les digo que fue solo una grabación.  
  
Agente 002: Señor acabo de introducirme a la mansión  
  
Voz: Excelente prosigue  
  
Agente 002: Si, que es est.....ahhhhhhhhhhhhh( Onomatopeya de dolor) (En la pantalla podemos ver como eliminan al agente 002  
  
Todos: ^_^ o_o °_°O_O  
  
Sombra Masculina: Así que les pido como una misión Imposible...para ustedes Misión Anime. Traigan las reliquias de vuelta  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: ¿Nosotros? Prefiero que se queden con las reliquias a entrar a una mansión donde me maten en menos de 1:00 minuto  
  
Sombra Masculina: Pero esa es la ultima fase primero deben ir a diferentes partes por ciertas cosas para burlar la seguridad  
  
Rei: ........  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: ¿De que se trata Boss?  
  
Sombra Masculina: Verán son 12 por esto  
  
  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu y Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th. Irán a un edificio de alta seguridad a traer unos Códigos para abrir el escudo de la mansión  
  
Sakura Kinomoto y Gerardo Kinomoto. Irán a las montañas y buscar parte de una tarjeta escondida en una fortaleza  
  
Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami. Tendrán que ir a una fiesta para buscar la otra parte de la tarjeta  
  
Ranma Saotome y Shampoo. Su lugar es Nekonron el objetivo es encontrar la perla luminosa cuando la traigan les explicare para que sirve  
  
Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower. Su misión será traer de vuelta el mapa de la mansión en la isla Zorta  
  
Li Shaoran y Serena Tsukino. Irán por unas armas y trajes que elevaran sus habilidades al bosque maldito  
  
Sombra Masculina: Váyanse preparándose  
  
Ed: Si va a ser divertido, verdad Emmanuel? ^_^  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Si, divertido, tienes razón U^_^  
  
Serena: Li, ¿crees que podamos?  
  
Shaoran: Claro, no desconfíes  
  
Ranma: No me puede cambiar de compañero? ¡_¡  
  
Shampoo: Ranma, es cosa de estar juntos no te da gusto?  
  
  
  
Sombra Masculina: Los vehículos y sus accesorios ya están listos  
  
Sombra Femenina: Háganme el favor de ponerse cómodos y prepararse para el viaje  
  
  
  
  
  
Que tal? Próximamente veremos como les fue a nuestros héroes Así que si se hartaron de Tom Cruise ......esto es mejor 


End file.
